


Nothin' Like You.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Native American Character(s), Oral Sex, Overprotective, Past Relationship(s), Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shamanism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, True Mates, Vampires, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Cynthia 'Thea' Luciana Swan lives in two different worlds in Washington, the Chief's responsible, sympathetic, sensitive, and thoughtful daughter in Forks and the friendly, carefree, outspoken and playful pale face girl in La Push, someone who doesn't belong to either worlds due to her strong intuitive nature, something that has always marks her as different from other kids her age.Thea has always possessed a strong intuitive awareness of other's emotions and thoughts, a reason behind their actions as well. She was born with this ability and it only grew stronger with each passing birthday.So the sixteen-year-old girl always had a intuitive awareness that there was more to the Quileute legends than most others believe, especially since she has always been drawn to and they to her to a certain group of seven boys in La Push. Thea sees that the Elders of the tribe is always watching the boys with interest and curiosity, she also sees that they also watch her with the same gleam in their eyes as well.So it led Thea to wonder if the Legend of the Daughter of the Moon is true, and if so what does it have to do with Thea and the boys of La Push?





	Nothin' Like You.

**Author's Note:**

> The main pairing is Thea Swan and Sam Uley, with her having a sexual and somewhat affectionate relationship with Paul, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Jared, and Quil.  
> None of the wolves imprint on any girl, but Jacob will still help the Cullens due Bella and Thea being twins and Nessie being her niece.  
> Thea will be considered something sacred to, not only to the wolves, but also to the vampires.  
> The main Characters of my story is Thea Swan, with her twin sister as a background character, as long with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. So I will mention certain scenes from the books but it will be from Thea's point of view since this is her story.  
> Leah and Thea will have a affectionate relationship between them but it only leads to them making-out, so other than that, they are very good friends.  
> Sam is sixteen when he first phase and he meets six-year-old Thea in the woods, he is now twenty-six-years-old when Thea is sixteen.  
> Paul and Jared are eighteen and nineteen respectfully, Jacob, Quil and Embry are fifteen, and Seth is fourteen.  
> It's because of Sam phasing into a wolf that awakens the hidden power inside of Thea, who starts training under Chloe Redwood, a Shaman of the Quileute people. And Thea is the secondary reason why Sam phase into a wolf, being the Alpha he felt that he needed to protect something but he doesn't know what it was until he met an older Thea.  
> Thea Swan's personality profile: https://cafeastrology.com/articles/cancerwomanlove.html

**Chapter One: Fate, the First encounter between Daughter and Wolf.**

In a middle of a meadow filled with flowers and herbs, with the sun shining down on them, knelt a woman with dark hair and eyes, and copper skin and a six-year-old girl with pale blond hair, gray eyes and porcelain skin. It was clear that the little girl wasn't at all related to the older woman but the woman loved and treated as a her daughter since her mother was in Arizona, with her fraternal twin sister, while she lived in Forks, Washington with her father. It was the divorce that separated the twins from each other, the older one with their mother while the younger one with their father. Her father would split her time between living in Forks and living in La Push with the Quileute woman while he works. Which was fine for both woman and the little girl, since the pair were forming a strong bond with each other and the little girl was becoming dear to the Quileute people, making friends with children around her own age. 

The little girl reached out to pluck a flower but only to stop with her fingertips barely touching the stem when something started to call out to her, in her soul. The little girl stood up and turned to face the area that she felt like something tugging her attention to. She made her way towards the bushes and step into the woods, leaving the woman and the meadow behind her. 

The little girl didn't know how long she had been walking but she finally stopped when she felt the tugging feeling on her soul cease and saw that she was standing in front of a fallen tree with it resting on a boulder. She turned to walk back to the meadow and her babysitter but stop when she sense something behind her, staring at her. The little girl turned and her eyes widen in wonder at what was standing behind her. 

Standing behind her, staring down at her, is an enormous wolf with jet black and gold eyes, as tall as a horse, but thicker and much more muscular than a normal wolf. 

Most children her age, and adults for that matter, would have been terrified at the sight at such a abnormally large wolf standing in front of them but the little girl was filled with awe and a strange sense of adoration for the wolf behind her, and she thought it was the most beautiful black wolf that she was ever seen. So she did something that would scare her father and made the wolf curious of her.

She walked up to the large wolf and hugged him. 

The large black wolf was curious about the little pale face girl who didn't express fear and wariness at the sight of him, she only express wonder and delight at the sight of him, coming over to him and hug him. 

He wasn't expecting that, not since he had ran into the woods to avoid people but instead came across a little pale face girl who wasn't afraid of him at all. He stared down at the top of her little blond hair where it was resting on him side. His head titled to the side as he regard her.

He made sure to avoid people by using his senses to alert him to the presence of people in the area of the woods that he was hiding in. But when he caught the scent of rain and pine trees, he was drawn to it despite knowing it probably belonged to a mountain man. The wolf followed the scent until he found himself staring into the back of a little girl. He stopped, suddenly wary, and he only became warier when she had stopped in mid-step and turned to look at him. 

She was a curious little thing, didn't show fear or wariness at him, instead walking over to him and hugging him. He could tell that she was different from other children, she probably didn't know the meaning of fear, though she probably didn't even known the brave either, so she was probably filled with curiosity and wonder instead. 

The wolf felt the little girl moved until she came to rest against his chest and he lowered his head to her, causing the little girl to place her hands on his nuzzle and leaned her cheek against his. His eyes closed when he felt one of her hands starting to stroke along his face. He peered down at her through narrowed lids to see that the little girl had closed her eyes as well and she wore a blissful expression on her face.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she stared ahead, which made the wolf raised his head and his ears swung towards that direction, where the sound of someone heading towards them greeted his hearing. He was so focus on the little girl that he forgot to keep his guard up. He took a step back and nudge the little girl forward, making her walk towards the sound of the person coming towards them before he turned and disappeared into the bushes behind him. He stopped and turned, peering through the leaves to see a very familiar Quileute woman coming out of the bushes and, when she spotted the little girl, ran over to her and hugged her to her.

The woman pulled the little girl away from her and scolded. "Cynthia Luciana Swan! How many times have I told you not to wonder away from me?"

The little girl, now named Cynthia, said. "But I had to, Chloe, I felt like something was calling me here."

The woman, now named Chloe, looked around before looking at the six-year-old girl. "To this spot?"

"Yes."

"Did you met someone?"

"......"

"Thea...."

"I meet a wolf, Chloe."

He stiffened, thinking that the woman would freak out at the knowledge of the fact that a little girl had encountered a wolf, alone. But she did something that bewildered him even more than the little girl did.

Chloe smiled at her. "Did you make friends with this wolf?"

"Is it important that I make friends with the wolf, Chloe?"

"Yes, Thea. The wolf will be your furious protector but your most loyalest and devoted companion."

"I think I did, Chloe. I let me hug him and pet him!"

Chloe laughed. "That's good. Let's go and see your father. "

"Can I tell Daddy about my wolf friend, Chloe?"

"No, sweetheart, this secret will be between you and me."

"Alright."

The wolf watched until the little girl and the woman disappeared from his sight but he smelt two familiar scent coming towards him from the side and turned his side to see Billy Black and Harry Clearwater walking towards him.

Billy spoke to him. "Calm down, Sam, so that we can talk."

The black wolf bared his teeth at him, he was calm, thanks to the little girl.

Harry than advised him. "Picture yourself as a human and than phase back into your human form, Sam."

The black wolf did and he phased back into a tall, muscular sixteen-year-old boy with short dark hair, dark eyes and copper skin. 

Sam Uley caught the cut-offs pants that Harry threw him and slipped them back on. "I guessing you guys know what happened to me, do you?"

Billy nodded his head. "Yeah, and we'll tell you everything, Sam, since you have a new responsibility now."

Sam started to follow Harry and Billy out of the woods but stopped and turned to look over his shoulder in the direction where the little girl had walked away. He now knew her name since he knew her father and he couldn't help and think her name suited her. 

She was very much like the moon that called to the wolf inside him.


End file.
